The proposed research project involves the continued participation of the University of Health Sciences/The Chicago Medical School in clinical trials of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The previous program which was essentially chemo-immunotherapy oriented is being expanded to give a truly interdisciplinary character which will integrate Surgical and Radiation Oncology with Medical Oncolog. The Program will result in easier and fuller interdisciplinary participation in adjuvant and combined trials. The clinical research projects are also being extended to several community hospitals, thus bringing the benefits of group studies to patients who are presently denied such trials. The program is designed essentially to increase the CMS participation in ECOG studies to 200 patients annually. This will not only upgrade the quality of research, but also provide the proper milieu for formulation and pursuit of institutional pilot studies and other research activities. The revisions and expansions proposed will allow for a fuller and more productive participation by te UHS/CMS Program in the entire spectrum of disease oriented activities.